The Key
by Bloody Snake.6
Summary: No es la llave a un tesoro escondido. No es la llave de un lugar celosamente custodiado. Pero de algún modo lo es...
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su universo pertenecen a la autora J. K. Rowling la trama original de esta adaptacion pertenece a la autora** **Lynsay Sands. Con Adaptacion no me refiero al vulgar copiar y pegar.**

* * *

 **Prologo**

 _LA LLAVE ... No es la llave a un tesoro escondido_  
 _No es la llave a un lugar celosamente custodiado_  
 _Pero de algún modo lo es ..._

Hermione se casó por seguridad y Draco se casó por el dinero que le reportará la dote de ella. Y por supuesto este matrimonio va a la deriva. No sólo porque no han consumado el matrimonio sino porque se han unido una mujer sabelotodo y orgullosa y un hombre arrogante e ideologías arcaicas.

Pero Draco necesita el dinero de la dote para llevar a cabo las reformas necesarias en la fortaleza Malfoy y hará lo posible e imposible para encontrar la endemoniada llave que le permita abrir el cinturón de castidad de su esposa.

En cuanto a las reformas, Hermione considera que sería más práctico tirar el castillo abajo y volver a reconstruirlo porque lo ha encontrado en estado de suciedad y deterioro que va más allá de lo imaginable.

Hermione no entregará la llave, ni su cuerpo, hasta terminar la limpieza general del castillo y hasta que su marido tome un baño...


	2. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su universo pertenecen a la autora J. K. Rowling la trama original de esta adaptación pertenece a la autora Lynsay Sands.**

* * *

 **The Key - Capitulo I**

 **La fortaleza Malfoy, Escocia — Junio de 1395**

—¿Casarme con Qué?—

— No con "Qué" sino con "Quién". Y como ya le he dicho, el rey consideraría un gran favor si usted se casara con Lady Hermione Jane Black— Lord Severus Snape miró fijamente al escocés delante de él , silenciosamente maldiciendo al Rey Albus Dumbledore por enviarlo en esta misión.

Este era el segundo casamiento que él había arreglado en varios meses, el primero había sido el de su propio primo Regulus Black con Marlene McKinnon. Él supuso que él debería estar agradecido de que esa boda hubiera sido fácil. Este resultaba ser un caso casi imposible.

—Una inglesa— Draco Malfoy hizo una mueca ante la desagradable idea —Sí. Seguramente que él lo va a considerar un gran favor si yo tomo a una de sus vacas y la dejo fuera de sus manos. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Una es de sus bastardas sangre sucias?—

—Usted... — arrastró sus palabras como si de una serpiente se tratara, Severus aferró la empuñadura de su espada.

—¡No! — Con la mitad de la espada fuera de su vaina, Severus hizo una pausa y miró al hombre que había hablado. Era el obispo Remus Lupin. El rey Albus Dumbledore había presionado al sacerdote retirado para que volviera al servicio para casar a Regulus con Marlene. Con esa tarea cumplida, él todavía no había recibido el permiso para regresar a su tranquila vida. No. A su llegada a la corte para dar cuenta del éxito de su misión, se habían enterado de que otro matrimonio debía ser realizado de prisa, un casamiento para proteger a Lady Black. Por raro que pareciera, para ofrecer esa protección a Lady Black, su hija debía casarse tan pronto como fuera posible, y con alguien que viviera lo más lejos posible del feudo de Black al sur de Inglaterra y hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

Escocia había parecido la mejor opción. El problema era que necesitaban a un Mago de sangre limpia y noble que fuera soltero y que pudiera ser sobornado para aceptar el matrimonio. Había pocos hombres con esas características. La mayor parte de los hechiceros sangre pura prometía en matrimonio a sus hijos desde que eran niños y encontrar a alguno que además poseyera los títulos de nobleza parecía un tarea casi imposible. El único hombre que se acercó al perfil de candidato que necesitaban había sido Lucius Malfoy, un viudo entrado en años y jefe del clan de los Malfoys.

Desafortunadamente, Lucius les había dejado más que claro que él no tenía ningún interés en volverse a casar, sin importar cuan alto fuese el soborno. Su negativa fue tal que Severus había pensado que tendría que regresar a su rey con un fracaso como resultado u obligar al hombre con alguna maldición imperdonable, pero el viejo Lucius había sugerido que le hicieran la oferta a su hijo, Draco. Aunque tenía treinta años, él fue todavía era soltero. Su prometida había muerto muy joven, y en vez de arreglar otro matrimonio para su hijo, Lucius Malfoy había dejado que Draco buscara una esposa en el momento que considerara apropiado.

—No, no es bastarda del rey y tampoco es una nacida muggle— el Obispo Remus Lupin repitió ahora, en respuesta al escocés. —Lady Black es la hija de un Hechicero con título de barón que poseía una vasta fortuna y desafortunadamente murió hace poco sirviendo al rey en Irlanda—

Suspirando, Severus dejó que su espada se deslizara de vuelta en la vaina, y agregó, —Ella tiene una dote más que abundante—

—Hmm— Los labios de Draco se fruncieron con una desilusión obvia. — ¿Qué tan abundante? —

Severus repitió la cantidad que el Rey Albus Dumbledore le había mencionado y frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando el escocés no exteriorizó ninguna reacción. Vacilando, él agregó reticentemente, —Si eso no es suficiente, el rey ha estado de acuerdo en aumentar la dote —

Draco continuó quedándose con la mirada, aparentemente sin estar impresionado. — ¿Cuánto está dispuesto a añadir el rey ?— Lucius preguntó, hablando por primera vez desde que los había conducido a su hijo.

—Él estaría dispuesto a duplicar la dote— Severus admitió reticentemente, aunque temió que no sería suficiente ante la falta de respuesta de los Malfoys. Para su asombro, Malfoy hijo maldijo ante sus palabras, sacó su espada, la revoleó en el aire con un rugido, y salió corriendo a través del patio, su kilt de tela escocesa enredándose en sus piernas mientras él corría.

Todo el mundo en el muro exterior del castillo hizo una pausa para mirar la loca carrera de Draco hacia un grupo de hombres que practicaba en el campo de entrenamiento. Acercándose al hombre más cercano, él lanzó un segundo rugido y enarboló su espada en el aire. El otro guerrero inmediatamente levantó su propia espada y el ruido metálico de choque de metal contra metal hizo eco a través del muro exterior del castillo. Como si esa fuese alguna especie de señal en clave, quienes se habían detenido para observar a Draco volvieron a sus tareas totalmente despreocupados por el comportamiento lunático de Draco.

Volviéndose lentamente hacia Lucius Malfoy, Severus levantó sus cejas inquisitivamente. —Él está pensando en la propuesta, — el viejo Lucius explicó con una sonrisa abierta. — Entremos a tomar cerveza mientras él se decide— Dando media vuelta, él se dirigió hacia las escaleras de la fortaleza.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Severus miró al obispo Lupin. — ¿Qué piensa?—

—Pienso que deberíamos tomar una cerveza y aguardar su decisión, — el obispo murmuró divertido. Luego viendo el desconcierto de Severus, le palmeó ruidosamente la espalda, dirigiéndolo hacia las escaleras. — ¿No has tenido mucha experiencia con escoceses, verdad? —

—No, — Severus admitió frunciendo el ceño levemente.

—Bien, yo he tenido algunas pocas oportunidades para tratar con ellos y te debería decir, no son como los ingleses—

—Sí, es cierto— Severus hizo una mueca. — yo estaba llegando a esa misma conclusión —

 **&. &.&**

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué es lo que tiene a mi hermano tan enloquecido? —

Reconociendo la voz de su hermana, Draco encajó su puño libre en la mandíbula del hombre con quien estaba intercambiando golpes de espada. Sin siquiera esperar a verlo caerse al suelo, él se dio vuelta, Draco clavó la punta de su espada en el suelo, y agarró a Pansy en un abrazo de oso, y la hizo dar vueltas. —Felicítame, querida. Soy un hombre feliz—

—Puedo ver eso, Draco — Ella se rió mientras él la ponía sobre sus pies. Ella dio un paso atrás, sonriendo ampliamente, y Draco vio que ella estaba en compañía de sus dos primos, Ronald y Ginny. —Ahora dime que es… — su hermana pidió.

— ¿Qué es lo que vengo soñando desde que cumplí dieciocho años? ¿Qué es eso en lo que he estado trabajando tan arduamente? ¿Qué es eso que siempre pido cuando se me pregunta que es lo que deseo?—

Con las manos en sus caderas, Pansy Malfoy ladeó su cabeza. — ¿Agrandar el castillo y reemplazar los muros viejos que lo rodean?—

—Sí— Draco apenas podía contener su alegría. —Haremos todo eso ahora. Y algo más. Cavaremos un pozo nuevo. Compraremos caballos finos. ¡Incluso aumentaremos el rebaño de ovejas! —

— ¿Y cómo planeas lograr todo eso?— Pansy preguntó escépticamente.

—Con monedas del rey inglés—

—Oh, sí— Pansy compartió una mirada de descreimiento con los hombres alrededor de ellos. — ¿Y por qué exactamente el rey de Inglaterra te daría a ti tanta riqueza? —

—Él quiere que yo me case con la hija de un noble inglés—

— ¿Casarte?— La palabra fue un susurro. Pansy parecía pasmada, y hasta un poco herida, y el entusiasmo de Draco se desvaneció, siendo reemplazado por una especie de culpa.

Pansy era su única hermana. Ella había sido su única compañera de juego como un niño hasta su tío había muerto y sus hijos, Ronald y Ginny, habían venido a vivir con ellos.

Sus primos a pesar de provenir de una familia de hechiceros sangre pura habían perdido sus títulos generaciones atrás aunque aquello no importaba dentro de la fortaleza, puesto que eran respetados como hechiceros.

Luego habían sido los cuatro que jugaban en el barro, que exploraban el bosque, que cazaban pequeños animales, organizaban clandestinos juegos de quidditch y que jugaban juegos de guerra aprendiendo técnicas muggles de pelea. Cuando había llegado el momento para que los dos niños se entrenaran para combate de armas y varita, Ginny y Pansy habían tomado parte de las sesiones de práctica como si ellas tuvieran derecho a hacerlo, y nadie se había negado a enseñarles el uso de la espada o el manejo de la varita para duelos. Ambas mujeres ahora manejaban la espada con una habilidad similar a la de cualquier hombre y en un combate entre magos les ofrecían una dura pelea a los dos jóvenes.

—Ella debe ser una horrible para que el rey te pague tanto oro, — Ronald dijo con desdén mientras se movía al lado de Pansy.

—Sí, la bruja más espantosa de todas, — Ginny estuvo de acuerdo, tomando posición en el lado contrario de Pansy.

Ignorando a sus primos, Draco miró silenciosamente a su hermana, percibiendo su cara pálida y sus labios tensos. Como él, ella había heredado la altura de los Malfoys y casi medía igual que él. Pero donde Draco era ancho, en los hombros y el pecho, ella era esbelta, y mientras Draco tenía el cabello rubio platinado de su padre de su padre, Pansy había heredado el color de cabello su madre. Su cabello era negro como la noche, cayendo lacio en su espalda como una cortina. Ella era una mujer fuerte y bella de veinticuatro años de edad, y todavía no se había casado.

Maldiciendo, Draco se dio vuelta para alejarse.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Pansy trató de aferrarse a su brazo.

Cubriendo su mano con la suya, él le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Tengo algunas cosas que hacer— él murmuró, luego gentilmente se desprendió de ella y se dirigió hacia la fortaleza.

Él se casaría con la bruja inglesa. Él se casaría con ella por dinero. Pero él también se casaría con ella por Pansy, pues él le pediría un favor al rey a cambio. Draco quería ver a Pansy casada. Él haría que la fuerza del rey intimara a Lord Harry Potter, prometido su hermana a cumplir su contrato matrimonial o a dejarla en libertad para que ella se casase con otro. De cualquier de los dos modos ella ya no estaría en ese limbo de incertidumbre que la hacía tan infeliz.

Draco lo había decidido.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

Nota: En este universo se practica magia pero de forma muy limitada, las mujeres brujas entrenan a las jóvenes para usar la varita para tareas del hogar y los hombres para el combate con ambos roles muy marcados. Por lo general los brujos y magos son gente de la nobleza aunque hay familias que a pesar de su estatus de sangre han caído en desgracia como es el caso de Ronald y Ginny.

Si se genera alguna duda estaré feliz de responderla gracias a los usuarios anónimos que me dejaron review.


	3. Capitulo II

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su universo pertenecen a la autora J. K. Rowling la trama original de esta adaptacion pertenece a la autora Lynsay Sands. Con Adaptacion no me refiero al bulgar copiar y pegar.**

* * *

 **The Key - Capitulo II**

— ¡La inglesa está llegando!—

— ¿Qué?— Lucius Malfoy sacudió su cabeza gris y salió del semi-estupor en el que había caído. El hijo menor del jefe del establo iba y venía a través de la puerta de la fortaleza. — ¡Oye, muchacho! ¿Qué dices?—

—La inglesa está llegando, ¡está sobre el puente!— el niño gritó, su rostro enrojecido por la excitación mientras se marchaba dando media vuelta y cerrando de golpe la puerta de la fortaleza.

— ¡Carajo!— Poniéndose de pie, Lucius le dio al hombre que estaba desparramado sobre la mesa una brusca sacudida. — ¡Draco! Despiértate, muchacho. Ella está aquí. ¡Despiértate, Maldición!—

Agarrando una jarra de cerveza de la mesa, Lucius volcó el contenido sobre la cabeza de su hijo, empapando en su cara, luego se apartó rápidamente mientras Draco volvía a la vida. — ¡Despiértate, muchacho! Tu novia está aquí—

— ¿Yo... Qué? Draco trató de frunció el ceño y abrir los ojos al mismo tiempo, pero encontró que el esfuerzo de hacer las dos tareas hacía que la pulsación en su cabeza se convirtiera en un horrible dolor de cabeza. Gimiendo miserablemente, él apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa otra vez.

Él definitivamente había bebido demasiado; de hecho, Draco no podía recordar la última vez que había bebido de esa manera. Él y su padre habían estado de parranda alcohólica desde que los ingleses habían partido dos semanas atrás. O al menos él pensaba que había sido hacia dos semanas. Habían estado celebrando desde entonces. Bueno, tal vez habían estado teniendo un velatorio. Él, Draco Malfoy, el heredero del título de jefe del clan de los Malfoys, había acordado casarse. A la edad de veintinueve años, él finalmente estaría dejando su libertad y asumiría la responsabilidad de una esposa y, eventualmente, de hijos. Maldición. Ahora sí que lo había hecho. Se había metido a sí mismo en un gran problema. La fortuna que le había sido ofrecida ya no parecía valer el precio de perder su libertad. Tal vez no era demasiado tarde para desistir del acuerdo, él pensó esperanzadamente.

— ¿Dónde diablos está tu hermana? Pansy debería estar aquí para saludar a la muchacha—

Draco suspiró, sus esperanzas de poder escaparse estaban desapareciendo. Si él echara atrás ahora, el rey no estaría obligado a ocuparse del compromiso matrimonial de Pansy. Había establecido su demanda antes de sellar el acuerdo de su boda, en vez de pedir que se duplique la dote, pidió que se resolviera el asunto del compromiso de su hermana. El novio reticente de su hermana debía ser traído y debía ser forzado a cumplir el contrato matrimonial que había sido arreglado cuando ambos eran niños, o él debía dejar en libertad a Pansy. Esta última opción era la que prefería Draco. Él estaba seguro que su padre nunca lo perdonaría si Harry Potter llegaba dispuesto a cumplir el contrato matrimonial.

— ¡Maldición Draco, están aquí! ¡Despiértate, muchacho!—

El grito cerca de su oído borró todos los pensamientos de la cabeza de Draco. Abrió los ojos de repente y estaba a punto de sentarse derecho cuando una segunda jarra, esta vez llena de whisky, le empapó la cara. Eso lo hizo ponerse de pie de inmediato, maldiciendo porque el líquido le quemaba los ojos.

— ¡Padre Maldición, estoy despierto! Sólo dame un minuto para... —

—No hay un minuto para ti, ¡vamos arriba, hombre!— Agarrándolo por el brazo, Lucius sacudió a Draco, y luego suspiró al ver en la imagen que él presentaba.

— ¡Me has dejado ciego! ¡Maldición!—

—Se te Pasará. Pero tienes cerveza y whisky por todos lados, muchacho— su padre lo riñó, mientras usaba una punta de su tartán para secarle la cara.

—Fuiste tú quien me empapó— Draco murmuró , agarrando la tela para secarse los ojos que le ardían.

—Eso no importa ahora— Lucius tiró el tartán fuera de sus manos y se dirigió hacia la puerta. —Ven conmigo—

— ¡No puedo ver!— Draco todavía se frotaba los ojos.

— ¡Entonces te guiaré como a un ciego! Quiero conocer a la madre de mis nietos—

—Aún No estamos casados, padre. Pasará un tiempo antes que ella de frutos— Draco murmuró, permitiendo ser arrastrado a través del gran salón.

—Nueve meses. Es todo el tiempo que te daré. Después de nueve meses espero oír los chillidos de bebés hacer eco en estas paredes viejas. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que ese sonido haya llenado estos cuartos vacíos—

Abriendo la puerta de la fortaleza , su padre lo arrastró por los escalones de la entrada e hizo una pausa cuando vio a los jinetes cruzando el muro exterior del castillo y yendo hacia ellos.

—Maldición— Lucius murmuró repentinamente. —Que me condene a la eternidad en el infierno—

— ¿Qué pasa ?— Draco miró a la distancia frunciendo el ceño. Todo lo que podía ver era un borrón de un grupo de gente a caballo. Cruzando el muro exterior del castillo y avanzando hacia ellos.

—Ella es bonita—

— ¿Bonita?—

—Sí. No es una belleza, pero es bonita. Se la ve bastante delicada— él agregó, con preocupación obvia en el tono de voz. —Una verdadera dama. Está sentada en su montura como una reina. Su pequeña espalda erecta como una espada… Sí, una verdadera dama—

Draco miró con desconfianza a las figuras borrosas que se acercaban. —¿Qué es exactamente para vos verdadera dama?—

—El tipo de mujer que no aprobará las costumbres de tu hermana — él dijo secamente, luego sacudió la cabeza. —recuerda mis palabras, muchacho. Esta pequeña muchacha Inglesa pondrá completamente en orden esta fortaleza—

Draco frunció el ceño ante esas palabras. En su opinión, no había que poner en orden en la fortaleza Malfoy.

—Muy bien— El hombre mayor suspiró resignadamente. —No podías esperar vivir tu grandiosa vida de soltero para siempre—

 **&. &.&**

— ¿Cuál crees que es él, mi lady?— Hermione Black oyó la pregunta y sacó sus ojos de los dos hombres en los escalones de entrada de fortaleza para mirar inquietamente a su criada.

Sentada en el carro que transportaba todas sus pertenencias, la cara de Luna estaba sonrosada con excitación. Una excitación que probablemente nacía del hecho que ellas ya no tendrían que dormir al aire libre, Hermione pensó, con un suspiro, pero ella no podía culpar a la chica. Habían estado viajando desde el amanecer hasta bien entrada la tarde, y Habían estado acampando sobre barro, por más de una semana.

—Por supuesto, usted no conoce a ninguno de los dos— Luna murmuró disculpándose con su ama y después guardó silencio esperando no decir más impertinencias aunque sabía que a Hermione realmente no le importaban ella era por mucho la mejor ama que había tenido.

—No— Hermione admitió débilmente, su mirada ahora preocupada volvió a los hombres en cuestión. Ella había asumido que el más joven de los dos debía ser su futuro marido, pero ahora se daba cuenta que podía estar equivocada. Las mujeres jóvenes eran casadas con viejos todo el tiempo, pero ella no había considerado eso. Ni siquiera una vez durante el largo y difícil viaje hasta aquí se le había ocurrido preguntar como era su prometido. Si era cruel o amable. Hábil para el combate o no. Si tenía todos sus dientes o si era saludable.

Suspirando, ella sacudió la cabeza recriminándose por semejante descuido. Sin duda había sido descuido. Pero en honor a la verdad, debía admitir que ella había estado ligeramente distraída últimamente, debido a la muerte de su padre y los problemas de su madre. Entre ambas preocupaciones, realmente había tenido el descuido de no considerar la posibilidad que su marido pudiera ser muy mayor que ella misma. Considerando esa posibilidad ahora, ella comenzó a morderse el labio ansiosamente.

Ambos hombres eran atractivos en su estilo. Era obvio que eran padre e hijo. El hijo parecía tener entre veinte y treinta años, mientras que el padre tenía por lo menos cincuenta. El cabello del hijo era muy rubio y lacio. El cabello del padre era ahora una masa de hebras blancas que no distaban mucho del cabello de su hijo y solo se notaba si realmente ponías atención. La cara del hijo era dura y firme, como la tierra que habían cruzado para llegar a ese lugar. La cara del padre era parecida pero con líneas de expresión y de edad que le daban carácter y su postura irradiaba respeto. Ambos hombres tenían bocas generosas, narices firmes y rectas, y ojos que podían ser duros y suaves al mismo tiempo. Ambos eran delgados y altos.

—Es el menor— el Obispo Remus Lupin murmuró, extrayendo una sonrisa agradecida de Hermione mientras alcanzaban la base de la escalera de entrada. Luego ella realmente pudo ver bien la apariencia de los dos hombres. Su sonrisa inmediatamente fue reemplaza por ceño fruncido ante la súbita desilusión cuando vio sus ropas andrajosas y sus caras sucias.

Hermione le había prestado poca atención a la gente en el muro exterior del castillo cuando lo habían cruzado. Pero ahora se dio vuelta, estiró su cuello para mirar con atención los alrededores , e inmediatamente comenzó a temer que esa gente y ese lugar necesitaban una buena limpieza y algo de atención. Sus ropas estaban muy usadas y manchadas, sus cabellos crecidos y despeinados, y la mayor parte de las caras estaban sucias. En cuanto al muro exterior del castillo y a la fortaleza en sí, ambos necesitaban ser reparados urgentemente.

—Lady Black—

Hermione se dio vuelta ante el saludo, sin darse cuenta que todavía estaba frunciendo el ceño cuando ella enfrentó la mirada de su futuro suegro.

Alarmado por su expresión, el hombre mayor agarró el hombro de su hijo.

—Ayúdala a desmontar, Draco— ordeno al muchacho, dándole un empujón que lo envió tropezando hasta al lado de la yegua que Hermione montaba.

Hermione miró con los ojos muy abiertos las manos mugrientas intentaban agarrarla, luego miró la cara veteada con suciedad del dueño de las manos y sus ojos enrojecidos.

Tragando en seco, ella torpemente soltó las riendas y se deslizó fuera de la montura. Él la atrapó fácilmente y la colocó gentilmente en el suelo, y rápidamente Hermione se alejó de él, incapaz de prevenir que su nariz se arrugase ante el olor pesado y rancio a cerveza y sudor que flotaba alrededor de él.

A pesar de estar parpadeando continuamente, Draco captó la acción de ella, pues él levantó un brazo para olerse la axila, luego se encogió de hombros. Él olía bastante bien, aunque ella olía mejor. Ella olía a flores silvestres.

—Lords— Hermione hizo una reverencia, luego vaciló y miró al obispo para que la ayudara. Ella se sintió realmente fuera lugar en esta situación, y ella no tenía idea de qué decir o hacer. Éste era el hombre al que ella iba a pertenecer. Un verdadero desconocido… Que olía mal.

—Tal vez... deberíamos entrar, Lucius— el obispo sugirió gentilmente —Ha sido un viaje largo y unos refrescos nos vendrían bien—

—Oh, sí. Por aquí, muchacha— Repentinamente recordó sus modales algo oxidados, Lucius Malfoy tomó del brazo a Hermione y la guió subiendo las escaleras hacia la fortaleza, dejando que los demás los siguieran.

Las piernas del hombre mayor eran más largas que las de ella. Hermione tuvo que tomar el borde de su falda y casi tuvo que subir corriendo. Cuando llegaron al último escalón, ella estaba jadeando ligeramente por el esfuerzo.

Captando su jadeo, Lucius la miró con inquietud —Débil— él murmuró para sí mismo sacudiendo amargamente la cabeza.

Hermione oyó la palabra y frunció el ceño pero tuvo poco tiempo para preocuparse por ella pues él abrió la puerta de la fortaleza Malfoy y su atención se focalizó en su nueva casa.

Si ella esperaba que el interior estuviese en mejores condiciones que el exterior, estaba muy equivocada. Era un edificio viejo. Una escalera a su derecha llevaba a un segundo piso donde un pasillo estrecho tenía tres puertas. Habitaciones, ella adivinó, empezando a examinar el gran salón. Ocupaba la mayor parte del primer piso y era un recinto grande, oscuro con ventanas estrechas que estaban demasiadas altas para que los rayos de luz débiles iluminaran el cuarto lúgubre. Si no fuera por el fuego ardiendo en una chimenea grande contra la pared, ella no habría podido ver nada en ese salón.

Lo cual no hubiera sido algo tan malo, ella pensó con súbita desilusión, asimilando la imagen del ambiente que la rodeaba. El piso estaba cubierto con una paja inmunda, las paredes estaban manchadas con hollín, los tapices, absolutamente descuidados y deteriorados, y las mesas con caballetes y los bancos, en estado lamentable. Hermione casi tuvo miedo de sentarse en las sillas, y no sólo porque parecían estar a punto de quebrarse ante el más mínimo peso, sido porque estaban sucias: salpicadas con grasa y restos de comida.

Ella estaba consternada. La Mansión Black, la casa de su infancia, había sido pulcra y ordenada. Uno casi podía comer en el suelo. Los pisos estaban cubiertos por alfombras que eran limpiadas regularmente. Hermione nunca había visto algo parecido a este lugar y no sabía si llorar o darse vuelta y escapar. Ella simplemente no podría vivir así, no podría sobrevivir en medio de semejante inmundicia.

— ¿Un poco de cerveza?— Sin saber cuáles eran los pensamientos de Hermione, el Lord de Malfoy la condujo hacia la mesa y la sentó en uno de sus espantosos bancos. Luego Él trató de darle una jarra, pero vio que ella se había puesto de pie otra vez, y Lucius frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras la empujaba al asiento con su mano libre. —Descansa, muchacha. Has tenido un viaje muy largo—

Ella observó, horrorizada, como él agarró un cáliz de madera y vaciaba los restos de cerveza en el piso, luego agarró una jarra, sólo para mírala y fruncir el ceño.

—Oh está vacía. Oh, sí, yo eh… yo…—

La mirada del hombre se dirigió enigmáticamente hacia su hijo, quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Luego Lucius comenzó a ir hacia la cocina, pero hizo una pausa cuando vio que Hermione se había parado otra vez. Gruñendo, él la empujó sobre el banco antes de gritar hacia la puerta de cocina, — ¡Sybill! ¡Tráeme más cerveza, chica!—

Volviéndose, él vio que Hermione se había levantado otra vez y su ceño fruncido se hizo más profundo. —¿Eres como un conejo, verdad, muchacha? Tranquilízate— él la presionó a sentarse en el banco y luego su mirada se dirigió a alguien que estaba detrás de Hermione.

Él empezó a hacer una serie de gestos con la cabeza y los ojos. Hermione pensó pensar que el pobre hombre estaba teniendo un ataque de algo, hasta que ella miró por encima su hombro y vio a su hijo parado detrás de ella, mirando de reojo a las desesperadas señales de su padre.

Impacientándose, Malfoy padre finalmente estalló, —Siéntate al lado de ella, muchacho. Cortéjala un poco—

— ¿Cortejarla?— Draco se quedó perplejo. —Nos vamos a casar, papá. No es necesario cortejarla—

Lucius Malfoy abrió sus ojos como queriendo estrangular a su hijo, y luego miró al Obispo Remus Lupin como buscando su conmiseración. —Como es la gente joven de hoy en día, ¿verdad obispo?— Él sacudió la cabeza, luego su atención se dirigió a una mujer de pelo castaño muy largo y muy mal peinado, que entró al cuarto.

—Muy bien. Los refrescos— Tomando la gran jarra, y empezó a verter el líquido en la copa que él había decidido que sería para Hermione. Llenándola hasta el tope y la colocó delante de ella, y luego llenó copas para el obispo y Lord Severus.

Hermione llevó la copa que había recibido hacia la boca, pero hizo una pausa para observar la bebida dudosa. Pareció haber algo extraño flotando en lo alto del líquido. Era un insecto de algún tipo.

— ¿Qué te pasa a vos? ¿No te gusta la cerveza?—

Hermione miró a su prometido. Él todavía la miraba parpadeando continuamente, pero parecía que él podía ver lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que ella no bebía la cerveza que su padre le había servido.

—No, es que... no tengo sed ahora mismo— ella mintió educadamente, sin ganas de ofender.

—Muy bien— Tomando la copa de ella , él se la llevó a la boca.

— ¡Oh! Pero tiene un...— Hermione comenzó a decir con horror, pero era demasiado tarde. Él bebió toda la cerveza en un trago… Y el insecto con ella, Hermione vio como él apoyaba la copa ahora vacía sobre la mesa.

—No tiene sentido desaprovecharla— él murmuró alegremente, dándole a ella una sonrisa breve antes de limpiarse la boca con su manga de su camisa.

Hermione observó en él. Por un momento breve cuando él había sonreído, sus increíbles ojos color gris brillaron con buen humor y su marido le pareció un hombre completamente diferente. Le pareció muy guapo por un momento, a pesar de la mugre y el hollín en su cara. Por supuesto, él había arruinado ese instante de inmediato limpiándose la boca con la manga y había traído su atención al hecho que la tela blanca de la camisa estaba completamente manchado por repetir esa acción asiduamente.

— ¿Mi lady?—

Suspirando, Hermione apartó sus ojos de Draco para mirar inquisitivamente a Luna.

—Su falda— La muchacha le hizo un gesto y Hermione se puso de pie otra vez, mirando por encima de un hombro vio la parte trasera de su falda. Tenía manchas y migas de comida en el lugar donde se había sentado. También estaba mojada. Aparentemente, el banco no había estado completamente seco cuando ella se había visto forzada a sentarse allí. Por el olor que flotaba en el aire ella adivinó que se había sentado en un charco de cerveza.

Frunciendo el ceño, ella empezó a sacudir la tela de la falda impacientemente. Cuidar su ropa había sido algo que le habían inculcado desde una edad muy temprana. La ropa era cara y difícil de reemplazar sobre todo ahora que estaba muy lejos de los las costureras de la ciudad. Ella nunca había tenido permiso para correr o jugar al aire libre con los otros niños en la mansión Black. Siempre se había esperado que ella se comportara como una dama y que siempre actuara decorosamente. Su madre habría estado consternada si hubiese visto la condición de su vestido en ese mismo momento.

Luna se arrodilló para tratar de ayudarla a quitar las manchas en su falda, pero rápidamente se hizo evidente que era una tarea imposible. La falda estaba arruinada, Hermione se dio cuenta con súbita desilusión.

— Sí. No hay mejor tiempo que el presente—

Las palabras de Lucius Malfoy atrajeron la atención de Hermione, quitándole la preocupación por su falda. Lucius Malfoy conversaba con Lord Severus y el obispo.

—Es verdad— Severus murmuró —Cuanto más pronto terminemos con este asunto, más pronto podremos atender al problema de Lady Pansy—

Volviéndose abruptamente hacia su hijo. Lord Lucius le dio una mirada fulminante a su hijo, Draco suspiró y murmuró, —Mi padre no está de acuerdo con que vayan a forzar a Lord Potter. Él teme que el hombre pueda estar de acuerdo y que el matrimonio con mi hermana se realice—

Severus levantó una de las cejas —Pensé que usted ¿quería que el matrimonio de Lady Pansy se lleve a cabo?— dijo arrastrando las últimas palabras.

— ¡Pero no con ese inglés!— Lucius replicó furiosamente.

—Ya veo— Severus frunció el ceño y luego sacudió la cabeza con impotencia.

—Yo...— él comenzó a decir, sólo para hacer una pausa cuando el obispo se inclinó para murmurarle algo en el oído. Sacudiendo la cabeza con alivio, el hombre más joven se volvió hacia su anfitrión y forzó una sonrisa. —Tal vez deberíamos dejar esa preocupación por ahora. Una vez que hayamos resulto el tema de Lady Hermione y su hijo, podemos discutir qué hacer respecto a Lady Pansy y Lord Potter—

Hubo un momento de silencio tenso, luego Lucius inclinó la cabeza sombríamente. —Bien. Les informaré a mis hombres y enviaré a uno de ellos a buscar a Pansy—

— ¿Buscarla? ¿Ella no está aquí?—

—No. Ella salió a cazar. No fue muy lejos. No llevará mucho tiempo encontrarla. Podemos empezar con la ceremonia cuando ella regrese—

Deteniendo a Luna que se esforzaba por limpiarla, Hermione se apresuró ansiosamente al lado de Lord Severus mientras Lucius Malfoy se dirigía hacia las puertas de la fortaleza.

— ¡Mis Lords!— Su mirada se dirigió hacia su futuro marido. Él había estado sentado donde ella lo había dejado, pero se acercó a ellos, obviamente para escuchar la conversación. Dirigiéndose a los emisarios del rey, ella murmuró entre dientes, —No creo que pueda hacer esto—

—Dios Santo— murmuró Luna parada detrás de ella.

Lord Severus estaba un poco menos conmocionado. Con rostro inexpresivo, él sacudió la cabeza. — ¿Hacer...?—

—¿No ha mirado este lugar?— Ella preguntó con desconcierto. — ¿Cómo puede esperar que yo viva aquí? ¿Cómo puede esperar que me case con él?— Ella señaló al hombre sentado en la mesa. —Él huele mal. Este lugar huele mal. Son unos patanes borrachos. Huelen al alcohol. El vaho alcohólico emana de sus cuerpos—

Severus miró a su alrededor, pareciendo notar por primera vez el estado decadente del lugar, las ropas sucias de Draco y los tapices deshilachados en las paredes. Una mirada hacia abajo le mostró restos de huesos y comida mezclado con la paja que cubría el piso.

—Bien. Sí. Lo admito, el lugar está un poco desordenado—cruzo sus manos esperando la réplica evidente de la muchacha.

— ¿Desordenado? ¡Esto es un chiquero y estas personas son cerdos!— dijo ella sin hacerse esperar

—Tal vez sólo necesita el toque femenino, Lady Hermione— el obispo comenzó a decir , pero Hermione no estaba de humor para ser tranquilizada.

—Mi querido Lord obispo, ni el toque de diez mil mujeres podrían hacer habitable esta fortaleza. Estas personas son bárbaras y yo no me quedaré aquí. Mire el estado de mi vestido y lo único que hice fue estar sentada en ese banco. ¡Está arruinado! Es imposible. No me casaré con él—

Hubo silencio por un momento mientras Lord Severus y el obispo intercambiaban miradas perplejas

— ¿Y su madre?— finalmente le recordó Lord Severus.

Hermione se puso rígida. Una imagen vívida de la cara magullada y llorosa de su madre vino a su mente. No tenía alternativa. Ella estaba entre la espada y la pared. Necesitaba de un marido fuerte, que viviera lejos de la mansión Black, que pudiera mantenerla segura de su padrastro. Era la única manera de liberar a su madre de los problemas que habían caído sobre ellas después de la muerte de su padre.

— ¿No hay alguien más?— Ella preguntó desesperada.

La expresión del obispo fue compasiva. —Me temo que no, mi lady. Además existe el contrato matrimonial que fue arreglado por su padre antes su muerte. Y la carta con el sello del rey. No podríamos pedir otro compromiso matrimonial ahora—

—No, claro que no— ella acordó desesperanzada, luego suspiró. —Supongo que realmente no tengo otra opción—

—Me temo que no— Lord Severus dijo gentilmente. —El contrato fue firmado por ambos Lord Malfoy y el rey. Es un hecho—

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

:D


	4. Capitulo III

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su universo pertenecen a la autora J. K. Rowling la trama original de esta adaptación pertenece a la autora Lynsay Sands**

* * *

 **Capitulo III**

—Está preciosa—

Hermione miró con tristeza a Luna mientras la joven se ocupaba del velo y del vestido. Lord Severus y el obispo habían sugerido que ella fuese arriba y se preparara para la boda. Ella supuso que era una forma de darle tiempo para que ella aceptara su destino.

Era un golpe abrumador… un golpe más tras una serie de golpes que venía recibiendo últimamente. El primero había ocurrido un poco más de dos meses atrás con las noticias respecto a su amado padre, Sirius Black, estaba muerto. El segundo había sido la forma en que la noticia le había llegado. Las noticias amargas habían sido traídas por Lord Lestrange, un barón ambicioso que compartía una de las fronteras de su propiedad. Él le había dado las noticias con frialdad, con la misma frialdad con que había golpeado a la madre de Hermione. La paliza había sido dada para obligarla a firmar el decreto de matrimonio que él había traído consigo. La estrategia de la golpiza había tenido éxito, aunque Hermione luego se había enterado que habían sido las amenazas de Lestrange hacia Hermione lo que había hecho que su madre accediera al matrimonio.

Hermione volvió de su viaje cuando la ceremonia forzada había sido llevada a cabo. Ni bien había puesto un pie en la casa, su madre había volado a sus brazos y le había contado las noticias. Hermione todavía estaba tratando de descifrar las palabras salidas de los labios lastimados de su madre cuando Lestrange apareció para separar a las dos mujeres privo a la joven de su varita y echó la de su propia casa.

Los gritos de su madre retumbaban en sus oídos mientras Hermione era metida en la parte trasera de un carro, y era alejada como quien echa a un ladrón. Confundida y en estado de shock, se vio transportada al castillo Lestrange, a dos horas de viaje de la mansión Black. Por tres días ella había estado acostada en un cuarto custodiado, afligida por la pérdida de su padre. Se había rehusado a comer y beber, simplemente había estado acostada en la cama, llorando. En el cuarto día, sin embargo, se había despertado enojada, recordó la imagen de la belleza estropeada de su madre y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y luego había comenzado a hacer planes.

Escaparse era la única respuesta aun sin una varita. Escaparse de la vigilancia de los guardias de Lestrange, regresar a buscar a su madre de la mansión Black, y escapar a la casa de sus parientes más cercanos.

¡Qué ingenua había sido! ¡Cuánto había subestimado a su enemigo!, ella se daba cuenta ahora. Él la había despachado a su castillo, lejos del mundo y todos lo que ella alguna vez había conocido, para asegurarse la cooperación de Lady Black mientras ejercía el poder sobre la gente de sus tierras. Y él estaba determinado a mantenerla allí, lejos de su hogar.

Una y otra vez, Hermione había tratado de escaparse y una y otra vez ella había sido atrapada, y finalmente había sido golpeada y encerrada en la torre. Luego el barón en persona había llegado, anunciando que ella debía casarse.

Una bañera le fue traída, el primer baño que le había sido permitido desde su confinamiento, y también él le había enviado un vestido limpio. Luego Luna la había conducido al piso inferior y ella había sido presentada a Lord Severus y al Obispo Remus Lupin, quienes supuestamente la escoltarían a ella para Escocia y vieran a su Hermione casada había sido escéptica. Ella había dejado castillo Lestrange Decidido para hacerle a ella escapar la primera oportunidad que ella llegó… hasta que habían acampado que la noche y Lord Severus y el obispo habían hablado con ella.

La madre de Hermione había sido una amiga y una favorita de Reina. Dependiendo de esa amistad y el afecto del rey para su esposa difunta, Lady Black había redactado una carta y se había dado a un criado para que la llevara a la corte del rey. La carta le hacía conocer su difícil situación en la que se encontraba, y le informaba que Lestrange planeaba arreglar un matrimonio entre Hermione y uno de los nobles poderosos que no apoyaban al rey Albus Dumbledore.

El rey había despachado a Severus y el obispo de inmediato, enviándolos primero a Escocia para hacer el trato con Malfoy, y luego a Black. Habían recibido instrucciones de mostrarse asombrados ante el nuevo casamiento de Lady Black, ya que Lestrange aún no lo había dado a conocer al rey. Ellos le comunicaron a Lestrange que un contrato matrimonial ya había sido arreglado para Hermione cuando su padre aún estaba vivo. Le dijeron que Lord Black, padre de Hermione, y el Lord de Malfoy lo habían arreglado durante una expedición a Leland poco antes de su muerte, y que el rey mismo había presenciado el acuerdo. Al darse cuenta de que su padre ya no podría ocuparse del cumplimiento del contrato, el rey había enviado a Lord Severus y el obispo a ocuparse de eso...

Confrontado con esa realidad, Lestrange no había tenido mucho que hacer más que aceptar dejar ir a Hermione.

Cuando ella había preguntado por qué el rey había arreglado un matrimonio con un escocés, y no con alguien que viviera más cerca de su hogar, Severus le había contestado que el rey Albus Dumbledore deseaba que ella estuviera lo mas lejos posible de Lestrange por ahora. El rey intentaría ayudar a su madre, pero no podría hacerlo mientras Hermione estuviera al alcance de las garras de Lestrange. El barón la había separado de su madre con el propósito expreso de asegurarse que Lady Black cooperara con él y que no tratara de anular el matrimonio entre ellos. La madre de Hermione había sido informada que si intentaba disolver el matrimonio con Lestrange, Hermione pagaría el precio.

Casada y viviendo en Escocia, Hermione estaría a salvo de la amenaza de Lestrange y él tendría menos poder para extorsionar a su madre. Ella estaría en libertad de buscar una anulación con la ayuda del rey.

Hermione se había relajado con esa noticias, segura de que todo saldría bien. Al poco tiempo que ella estuviera segura y casada en Escocia, su madre sería rescatada de su matrimonio despreciable, y Lestrange recibiría un castigo de parte del rey.

Ahora Hermione se daba cuenta de cuan tonta había sido. Ella no había considerado ni siquiera una vez qué tipo de hombre el rey había elegido para ser su marido, simplemente había confiado que el rey escogería un hombre teniendo en cuenta los mejores intereses de ella. Pero si Draco Malfoy era su idea de un marido adecuado, entonces el rey tenía muy poco buen gusto.

Ella caminó para sentarse en el borde de la cama, completamente desanimada. Era una pena que ella hubiera dejado pasar su oportunidad para escaparse. Qué tonta... había estado más que satisfecha de darle al rey permiso para que se ocupase de todos los arreglos del matrimonio. Ella había entregado su futuro, su felicidad, su vida misma (y la de su madre) en manos de estos hombres. Más que tonta...

Era obvio que había perdido cualquier oportunidad de ser feliz. Ahora sólo podría esperar que su madre pudiera ganar su libertad a través de este gran sacrificio.

Mordiéndose su labio inferior, ella tiró impacientemente del vestido color crema que Luna había escogido para que ella llevara puesto. Era el mejor que ella tenía. Sin duda estaría arruinado al fin del día en esa fortaleza inmunda... Haciendo una mueca, ella soltó un suspiro. ¿Cómo podía preocuparse por un vestido cuando todos esperaban que ella tuviera intimidad con ese hombre?

Su mirada fue hacia las cortinas que rodeaban la cama y ella frunció el ceño. Le pareció que eran preciosas color crema con flores bordadas de color granate y azul, casi lo podría haber jurado. Sin duda el efecto de humo en la tela hacía difícil adivinar los colores originales, con seguridad esas cortinas no habían lavadas al menos en los últimos diez años. Quizá más. No se atrevería a adivinar sobre la condición de las sabanas y las mantas de la cama.

—Es una pena que no tengamos flores para que lleves en la ceremonia—

Hermione pasó a mirar boquiabierta a Luna quien fregaba impacientemente las manchas en el vestido amarillo que Hermione había traído puesto anteriormente.

— ¿Flores?— Ella exclamó, atrayendo la mirada alarmada de Luna hacia ella. — ¡Flores! ¿Para qué? ¿Para parecer más bonita en el casamiento que me emparentará con esta familia? ¿Supongo que piensas se deberían adornar a las ovejas con guirnaldas cuando van camino al matadero?—

Luna simplemente clavó inexpresivamente sus ojos en su ama. Ella nunca había visto a la joven perder el control así antes. Su mirada se volvió incrédula cuando en el siguiente momento, su ama arrancó a rasgones su velo y se tiró sobre la cama, rasgándose en las sabanas.

—No dormiré en estas sabanas inmundas, repugnantes... ¿Dónde están mis sabanas?— Luna no parpadeó. — ¿Sus Qué?—

— ¡"Mis" sabanas!— Hermione replicó. —Mi madre y yo las hemos estado bordando pos años para el día en que me casara. Preparamos las sabanas del ajuar, Luna. ¿Dónde están ellas? Seguramente ella las envió contigo—

—Oh, sí— Colocando en el suelo el vestido amarillo, la criada empezó a buscar desordenadamente en la docena de baúles que Lady Black había insistido que debía viajar con su hija a Escocia, a pesar de las protestas de Lord Lestrange. Él no había podido protestar demasiado con Lord Severus y el obispo allí presentes.

— ¡Aquí están!— Enderezándose, ella sostuvo un juego de sabanas suaves y blancas, sus bordes estaban bordados en mano con flores y pavos reales. — ¿Son estas?—

—Sí— Hermione aspiró el olor de ellas, su expresión se hizo tierna al recordar las largas horas en las que ella había sentado con su madre cerca del fuego bordando las. Suspirando, ella frotó la tela contra sus mejillas y disfrutó su textura suave y limpia. Luego cerró los ojos, y vio la cara de su madre. Un golpe en la puerta ahuyentó esa imagen

— ¿Quién es?— Luna preguntó, con una nota nerviosa en su voz. —Lord Severus. Ya es hora—Abriendo los ojos, Hermione encontró la mirada incierta de Luna, luego suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Un momento por favor!— Luna gritó.

Dándole a Luna las sabanas, Hermione recogió su velo y se cubrió la cara.

— Saca las sabanas de la cama y pon las limpias. No pasaré ni una noche en esa inmundicia Luego busca a algunos de los sirvientes para que te ayude a mover los baúles contra la pared—

— ¿Desempaco las cosas?— pregunto Luna

—No. No hasta que hayamos limpiado este chiquero de alguna manera— Hermione dijo sombríamente, moviéndose hacia la puerta. Haciendo una pausa, ella volvió a hablar. —Haz Traer una bañera aquí arriba. Mi marido tomará un baño esta noche o no dormirá en mis sabanas—

Ella podía no tener alternativa respecto a tener que casarse con ese bárbaro, pero ella decidiría cómo sería ese matrimonio, Hermione pensó determinadamente. Ella no viviría así. Él podía golpearla, estrangularla, o hechizarla, pero ella no viviría así. Antes preferiría estar muerta, ella pensó con desolación, abriendo la puerta y moviéndose hacia afuera para tomar el brazo de un Lord Severus que la miraba preocupado. Él obviamente había oído sus últimas palabras.

Draco se rió junto con los demás de la broma de su hermana y llevó su copa hacia su boca, bebió la mitad de su contenido antes de bajarla para mirar a su novia. Ella se había sentado en la mesa principal al lado de su padre, con la misma expresión sombría que había tenido desde había bajado las escaleras del brazo de Lord Severus. Ella lo había mantenido a lo largo de la boda, diciendo sus votos en voz monótona, dejando muy claro que ella no estaba muy contenta con su destino.

Draco lentamente había pasado de estar irritado a estar furioso durante la ceremonia. Él entendía la trama detrás de esta boda, él la estaba salvando de su padrastro. Él era su héroe salvador. ¿Y cómo le agradecía ella? Haciendo evidente que ella desearía estar en cualquier otro lado y humillándolo delante de su gente. ¡Mierda! Lo peor de todo era que cuando su esposa había llegado para la boda, él había podido verla bien sin la irritación en sus ojos… y la encontró extrañamente atractiva.

Haciendo una mueca, Draco la miró. No tenía idea de por qué ella lo atraía así. Su pelo era castaño. Era un matiz precioso de color marrón, una mezcla del color de las nueces y de la madera del cerezo, con unos destellos dorados. A Él siempre le habían gustado las rubías antes de ahora. Sus ojos eran grandes y de color avellana... Los ojos verdes siempre habían sido sus preferidos. Su nariz era pequeña y recta. Eso estaba bien, sus labios tenían forma de corazón, dulces y carnosos. Draco nunca había visto labios como los de ella. Eran suficiente atractivos como para darle unas cuantas ideas a un hombre, y él había estado pensando en muchos usos eróticos para esa boca en las últimas horas.

Sus amigos y los miembros de su clan no estaban ayudando mucho. Con las bromas obvias respecto a la noche por delante, sólo lograban incrementar el fuego que ya había estado creciendo en su entrepierna a un nivel alarmante. No parecía que por más cantidad de cerveza de mantequilla que tomara fuera a ahogarle ese fuego, pues él había estado bebiendo sin parar toda la noche y todavía no podía calmar su ardor. Se estaba poniendo bastante impaciente por acostarse con ella, y ese hecho era desesperante cuando ella dejaba muy en claro que no sentía lo mismo.

—Si tus miradas hacia tu pequeña esposa se hacen más caliente, vas a prender fuego la paja del piso. Tal vez deberías darte un baño frío en el lago—Apartando sus ojos de su esposa, Draco miró al hombre que había hablado.

Pelirrojo, tan alto como él, y casi tan ancho como él, Ronald era tanto su amigo como su primo. O al menos él solía serlo, Draco se dio cuenta con pena. Esa cercanía se había disipado en los últimos pocos años cuando él había comenzado a asumir el control de algunas de las responsabilidades de clan. Estaba cada vez más ocupado con sus tareas y Draco tenía menos tiempo libre para salir a cazar con Ronald, Ginny, y Pansy. Ellos tres no se habían separado. Por el contrario, su ausencia en el grupo había hecho que ellos fueran más unidos todavía.

—Nadar en el lago no ayudará a aliviar lo que lo aflige a él, Ron— Ginny murmuró divertida compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Pansy, lo que hizo que la hermana de Draco sonriera abiertamente.

—Ginny tiene razón. Estoy pensando que hay una sola cosa que apagará ese fuego y esa es que él y su esposa finalmente copulen—

Draco se puso rígido ante el uso de esa palabra para referirse a la fornicación. Su hermana podía pelear como un hombre y podía beber con ellos en la misma mesa, pero había algunas cosas que una mujer no debería hacer. Draco frunció el ceño con desaprobación, apoyó con un golpe su copa sobre la mesa sucia y replicó, — ¡No hablarás con ese vocabulario, Pansy! Hazlo otra vez y te lavaré boca la boca con jabón—

Sin impresionarse, ella puso sus ojos en blanco ante su amenaza y se rió. —No es bueno que uses esas amenazas conmigo, hermano. Es demasiado tarde para cambiar mis modales formas y convertirme en una dama como tu esposa— dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione con desagrado. —Ella es una muchacha débil de carácter. Remilgada y caprichosa también. No entiendo que ves de atractivo en ella—

—Ese no es tu problema, ¿verdad?— Draco murmuró, siguiendo la mirada de su hermana.

—Sí. , está bien. Aunque, como te dije, pienso que es hora de comenzar con la noche de bodas. Vamos, Ginny— Sonriendo abiertamente, la joven inclinó la cabeza y corrió detrás de Pansy mientras ella cruzaba el salón hacia la mesa principal. Draco había comido en esa mesa, al lado de su esposa, pero una vez que había terminado, él la había abandonado para emborracharse con sus hombres, algo que él ahora concluía era algo imposible — pues todavía se sentía tan sobrio como una virgen inglesa. Ahora él observaba inexpresivamente como su hermana iba hacia el lugar que él había abandonado, su mente lentamente captó las intenciones de Pansy. Ese era la primer señal que la cerveza lo había afectado después de todo. La segunda señal vino cuando quiso ponerse de pie para alcanzar a su hermana y se encontró desparramado en el piso.

Cuando Ronald y los otros hombres lo ayudaron a ponerse de pies, haciéndole bromas, era demasiado tarde. Pansy y Ginny arrastraban a su esposa por las escaleras. Ella parecía poco menos que entusiasmada pero a su hermana y su prima no parecía importarles esa falta de entusiasmo y la llevaron en andas.

—Me puedo arreglar sola, muchas gracias— Hermione ofreció resistencia otra vez, pero Lady Pansy había estado ignorando sus protestas mientras la subía hasta el cuarto.

Ahora su mirada irritada se dirigió a la pelirroja más pequeña, quien ahora revolvía sus baúles, que habían sido empacados pulcramente.

Cuando las dos mujeres aparecieron a su lado en la mesa del salón anunciando "Ha llegado el momento de la noche de bodas", Hermione que se había calmado después de la ceremonia, entró en pánico. En un intento por demorarse, ella había afirmado que ella todavía tenía sed, pero la hermana de Draco y su prima no parecían haber oído la excusa. La agarraron por los brazos y prácticamente la habían arrastrado escaleras arriba.

Una vez en el cuarto, la puerta había sido cerrada de golpe y la pequeña pelirroja se había lanzado a revisar de arriba a abajo sus baúles, mientras Pansy había concentrado su atención en "ayudar " a Hermione a quitarse el vestido… ignorando completamente el hecho que Hermione no deseaba su "ayuda"

Un jadeo exasperado hizo que los forcejeos con Pansy se detuvieron e Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña pelirroja mientras Ginny sacaba una túnica blanca de uno de los baúles. Algo se apretó en el corazón de Hermione vio ese vestido que su madre le había hecho especialmente para ella y se lo había regalado para que Hermione lo usara en su noche de boda. En ese momento, ambas habían pensado que ese era el camisón perfecto para una primera noche entre un marido y su esposa. Pero entonces, habían pensado que a ella al menos le gustaría el hombre con quien se casaría. Hermione nunca hubiera imaginado usarlo bajo estas circunstancias.

Apretando los dientes, Hermione dirigió su mirada furiosa hacia Luna, quien había estado escondiéndose inútilmente en un rincón del cuarto desde su llegada.

—Ese vestido no. Luna, ve a traer mi vestido color crema—

La criada vaciló, luego se movió cautelosamente hacia las ropas que Ginny había esparcido en el piso hasta encontrar el vestido grueso en cuestión. Uno que ocultaba todo y no inspiraría la imaginación de un hombre. Lady Pansy, obviamente, ignoró sus deseos respecto a esto igualmente.

—No, debes ponerte el vestido blanco— ella anunció y continuó tironeando de las ropas de Hermione para desvestirla.

—Tráelo aquí, Ginny—

—Dije que usaría el vestido color crema— Hermione replicó abruptamente mientras la más pequeña de sus atormentadoras se adelantaba con el vestido blanco.

—El blanco es más agradable—

—A mí me gusta el color crema—

—A mi hermano le gustará más el blanco—

—No me importa lo que le guste a tu hermano...— Hermione cortó sus propias palabras cuando Lady Pansy se paralizó y enmudeció. ¿La había ofendido? Enojar a esa muchacha que parecía una amazona no era algo que Hermione se hubiera atrevido a hacer. Hermione era más bien menuda, y Lady Pansy parecía ser extremadamente peligrosa pese a su apariencia. Ella parecía ser una muchacha carácter volátil. Una bárbara, como el resto de su familia) Hermione pensó irritada, luego frunció el ceño cuando vio que Pansy simplemente continuaba clavándole la mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Ella preguntó cuándo el silencio se volvió insoportable.

—Tu...— Pansy señaló impotentemente incapaz de poner en palabras que el problema era la figura de esa mujer delante suyo. Ella tenía el tipo de cuerpo que ella misma había deseado siendo adolescente, un cuerpo de zonas planas y curvas suaves.

—Oh, dame ese maldito vestido— Hermione replicó con exasperación, extendiendo la mano para arrancar el vestido puro y blanco de las manos de Ginny. Estaba en un castillo viejo, sucio y helado y ya había tolerado bastante de la ridiculez de esta gente.

Ella se puso el vestido mientras Pansy observaba, y luego la morena se volvió hacia la puerta.

—Metete en la cama. Ginny y yo saldremos de a ver que está retrasando a los hombres—

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras observaba a las muchachas partir, entonces giró para confrontar a Luna.

—Ve a traerme el cinturón que Geller le dio a Papá. Está en el baúl donde estaba este vestido—

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron con horror. —Oh no, mi lady. No puede usar ese aparato— La expresión de Hermione se oscureció.

—Puedo y lo haré. Ve a Traerlo—

Luna vaciló brevemente, luego hizo lo que se le pidió. Encontrando el elemento en cuestión, ella hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Hermione tomó el cinturón de cuero con tristeza. A Lord Black siempre le había gustado traer regalos exóticos de sus viajes. Ese era uno de lo más extraños. Él había traído dos de esos cinturones en su último viaje a Italia. Su padre se había reído mucho cuando se los entregó a su esposa y a su hija, explicándoles como los había conseguido. Eran una invención de su amigo, Geller Grindelwald. Él los había llamado: cinturones encantados para mantener la castidad.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza mientras pensaba en ese hombre. No tenía idea de lo que lo habría llevado a crear esta tontería. Era un cinturón hecho de cuero grueso, impregnado de runas mágicas pero con una correa ancha en el centro que se cerraba, el cinturón se colocaba entre los muslos y se cerraba en el frente con un cerrojo de metal. Se lo veía bastante incómodo. Abrió el cerrojo, y luego con determinación se lo colocó, hizo una mueca y subió bruscamente su vestido para cerrarlo. Era bastante vergonzoso colocarlo. Ella tuvo que pasar la correa por detrás de ella y ponerla entre sus piernas.

Cerrándola correctamente, ella sacudió la cabeza satisfecha, pasando su varita para finalizar el encantamiento que activo el mecanismo y de la cerradura apareció una llave, la miro y pensó ¿Qué hacer con eso?

Ella miró con atención el cuarto buscando algo, luego miró la parte superior de los cortinados de la cama. Encogiéndose de hombros, ella lanzó la llave allá arriba, y se acercó para asegurarse que no fuera visible, luego corrió a meterse en la cama cuando el sonido de voces tempestuosas anunciaba la llegada de su ahora marido.

 **Continuara...**


End file.
